Majors and Miners: Days at Minecraft University
by MooniePie13
Summary: Moonie and Skye just got accepted into the Young Crafters program at Minecraft University in Diamond City. They quickly move out of their orphanage in Dirt Hill and head straight to the University. They immediately make friends, enemies, and they soon begin to learn some secrets about their past.
1. Characters!

~OC's~

-Moonie or MooniePie13 (MC Name) ((Girl!))  
Description: Pale Skin, Long Blonde Hair, Red Eyes, Black Sweatshirt, Black Skinny Jeans, Knee-High Black Converse w/ Rainbow Laces, Aether Gem Amulet w/ Silver Chain (Changes Color For Different Moods) (Never takes this off), Red and Black Headphones (Never Takes these off, either)

Colors: Purple-Happy, Red-Angry, Pink-Love, Yellow-Excited, Green-Envy, Blue-Sad, Black-Hurt, Rainbow-Powerful

Backstory: Moonie basically grew up in the orphanage. Her parents died in a car crash when she was 9 months old. She could've died, too. She was in the car. But, something protected her. Around 30 minutes of lying in the wreckage, the firemen found her. They put her in an ambulance to go to the hospital. After finding no relatives, they decided to send her to the nearby orphanage, providing her with all her belongings and clothes for the future. Moonie never got much, though. All she received was money, clothes, and the necklace that her mother used to wear all the time. What she didn't know, is that this necklace gave her special powers. She found this out on her 10th birthday. _Moonie and her friend Skye were sitting in the orphanage kitchen, laughing. Skye picked up an orange and threw it at Moonie and they started chasing each other around the kitchen. Then suddenly, Skye tripped and fell. But she never hit the ground. Moonie was levitating her._ Soon, Moonie started discovering new powers. She could levitate things, fly, become invisible, possess anything, and she could read minds.

Name: Sull, GeneralSull (MC Name) ((Guy!))

Description: Black hair, red eyes, purple skin, Purple glasses, red helmet, black leather suit, black gloves, purple boots, red leather pants,

Backstory: CLASSIFIED

Basics

Name: Schuyler, Skye, or Skyethecat11 (MC Name) ((Girl!)) (unknown last name)

Description: Skye has Emerald Green eyes and loves to wear purple and suspenders. Her Hair is like a crazy brown weird thing. She is always listening to music, and is always very happy. When she's alone sometimes listening to music, she think really hard and gets real depressed. It doesn't last long though.

Backstory: Skye has no idea who her parents are, or how she got to the orphanage, she only remembers the last few years with her friend. Her number one goal is to find the one thing she's been looking for, she doesn't know what it is, she just knows she needs to find it.

Name: Violet, EnderViolet (MC Name) ((Girl!))

Description: Violet hair, violet eyes, black hoodie w/ purple inside, black jeans, black high tops w/ violet laces, ender pearl necklace.

Backstory: Violet was raised by Endermen. She was the adopted "daughter" of the powerful Ender Dragon, who gave her powers.

~(More OC's on the way!)~


	2. Chapter 1-Getting Accepted

**Majors and Miners: Days at Minecraft University**

**Moonie's POV**

_"And today's top stories in Minecraftia…Bob?"_

_"Thanks, Sarah. People are lining up in Diamond City today, anticipating the grand opening of the Young Crafters program at Minecraft University."_

_"The Young Crafters program is for students who are exceptionally good at skills like crafting, building, mining, fighting off mobs, brewing potions, and for the first time, casting spells."_

_"That's right, Sarah. Notch has met with the top educators and has decided to add magic to the student's criteria."_

I sat there, smiling at the television like an idiot, picturing whats it would be like to go there, to Diamond City, and attend Minecraft University.

"Moonie…Moonie…MOONIE!"

I was suddenly snapped out of my trance when I heard my friend Schuyler, or Skye, talking to me.

"Huh? What is it?"

"You were thinking about the university, weren't you?" she said. She knows me so well!

I laughed. "Yeah, I was, but seriously; wouldn't it be so cool to go there, to Diamond City? To get out of Dirt Hill?"

Skye nodded. "Yeah it would. But the only way to get in that program is to be good at those things. We may be the best in our district, but there are people who are better than us and you know that."

I sighed. Skye was always the one who would go along with everything, but she would keep me in reality, too.

I turned off the TV, sighing. "C'mon. Let's go to bed. I'm tired."

Skye nodded and followed me up the creaky steps, trying not to wake everyone else. Especially not Ms. Test, the owner of the orphanage. I then opened the door to my room ever so quietly and whispered, "Goodnight, Skye."

"Goodnight Moonie." she quietly replied.

I then shut my door, crawled into bed, and fell asleep.

**Time Skip: Next Day.**

_"-amazing that I have been able to go here. My family is so proud and I-I am just…wow!"_

_"I bet you are! Well Adam, congrats on getting into the Young Crafters program and I wish you the best of luck."_

_"Thanks!"_

I opened my eyes when the next part of the news came on. Who_ would interview someone at 7 in the morning? Interviews seem like a noon thing…and who turned up the TV? _Well, it was time to get up anyways. It was always a hassle to get breakfast around here without being trampled. _Especially_ on Saturdays. I tossed off my blankets and put my feet on the cold, wooden floor. Walking to my closet, I turned on the light and locked my door so nobody would barge in on me. As soon as I found an outfit, (a black sweatshirt with black jeans, knee-high black converse with rainbow laces, and my usual red headphones with my necklace and purple bow all set on fire) I walked downstairs to find Ms. Test and Skye, who looked…broken. "Moonie…dear. I have some news. Yesterday, I have found out that the orphanage has an age limit."

I nodded, still not knowing where this was going…but I had a pretty good idea. My stomach felt queasy.

Ms. Test looked down and continued with an exasperated sigh.

"And…It seems like you two have not only reached the age limit, it seems as if you have passed it. And district law says I am going to have to…kick you out."

There it was. The fatal knockout punch. I believed what I was hearing, but I couldn't process the thought. I lowered my head.

"Oh...Moonie, I'm so sorry..."

Ms. Test kneeled down and took me in her arms, and hugged me tightly. She was always kind to everyone in the orphanage. She raised me like I was her own daughter. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I blinked and sniffed, trying to hold them back.

"Let it out. It's okay. You will be alright. I promise."

The dam broke. I sobbed, soaking Ms. Test's shirt. Skye hugged me and started crying, too. And so did Ms. Test herself.

"I don't want to go. I don't want to leave here. This is my home. This is my family. I don't know where to go. Ms. Test, please!" I pleaded between cries.

Ms. Test pulled back and composed herself. "I did everything I could, but I only have two more weeks with you two. They told me to help you find somewhere to go. I will do the best I can, but you girls can't slack off. You need to help me help you. Got it?"

I nodded and wiped my tears away. "As long as there's hope, we can do it," I said with confidence.

Ms. Test smiled and said, "That's my girls. Always confident and positive, even in the darkest times."

Skye and I hugged tightly and we went upstairs. As soon as we got up there, we went in my room, where two laptops were sitting. _Where did these come from? And how did I not see these when I got up? _We got closer, and we saw not only they were colored, (purple for me, green for Skye) they were MineBook Pros.

I looked at Skye. "Did you-?" She shook her head. I looked down again and saw there was a note.

_ To help you find your future and most importantly, STUDY. Best wishes to you, girls._

The note wasn't signed. No name. Nobody to thank. Whoever gave us these, they most likely heard the news somehow. I sat down at my desk and opened the laptop and turned it on.

"Wow...First bad news, and then we get awesome laptops...this day has been an emotional rollercoaster."

I laughed and agreed. The first page I pulled up was the place of my dreams- Minecraft University. I clicked on the Young Crafters icon and saw something I couldn't believe:

_Today Only: Send in applications to get into the Young Crafters program!_

What I did next was unbelievable. I sent in applications; with Skye's permission for her's, of course. We asked the school for our grades and stuff like that, and we got everything together. Soon, we m-Mailed our applications to the University. By the time we were done, it was around 2 am. _Wow. Time flies fast when you are working your butt off and focused on something._

I looked over at Skye, who was fast asleep, her head propped up on her hand. She was on DeviantMinecArt. I laughed and shut her computer and mine. I woke her up and told her to go to bed. When she left, I shut my door and turned my lights off. I didn't even care about getting in my pajamas. I was too tired. I layed down and right when my head hit my pillow, I was out.

**Time Skip: One Week Later. Three More Days Until Kicked Out.**

Days went by with no response from the university. We all were starting to worry and rush, rush, rush. We kept looking for relatives. Any at all. Skye and I kept our grades up, and went about our schedule like normal. But when we got back to the orphanage, we did our homework, and searched through every file about us we could get our hands on. We went to the mailbox every day, too. It is only three days before we get kicked out onto the streets. I can't imagine living on the streets for too long. I'd be dead. Skye would be dead. Dirt Hill is the worst town to live in. The crime rate is terrible. It's like a giant prison. I had to clear my head. I turned on the TV.

_"So many m-Mails were sent to the university, our internet almost crashed. We have finally finished going through the applications for the Young Crafters program, and we are sending out letters tonight. So anyone who sent in an application, expect a letter."_

_"You heard it here first, folks. Kids, be expecting those letters. I wish you all the best of luck. "_

The letters were being sent out tonight! It will be here tomorrow! I ran upstairs to tell Skye.

"Skye! Schuyler! Hey, open up!" I banged on her door like crazy.

It finally opened after I called her name for the billionth time. "What?!" she snapped.

"I just heard on the news that the acceptance letters were being sent out tonight! They will be here tomorrow! Skye, we have to start packing!" I was confident we were going to get in. Even though we had to start packing anyways, being prepared for the letters was great, also.

Skye slammed her door in my face, and I ran into my room to get to packing. My heart was beating at a billion times a minute. I was so excited! I threw clothes in suitcases and boxes. I crammed my bedsheets in giant bags and chests. I placed all of my pictures, books, and other stuff in my big, large chest. Soon, my room was almost completely naked. The only thing left out was my small pillow and blanket, my outfit for tomorrow, and my MineBook, which was starting to melt. I was already in my pajamas by the time I was done and I was so tired. I had to get some rest. I down on my bed and fell asleep.

**_Moonie's Dream_**

_ "Now presenting the graduating class of Minecraft University." _

_ My boyfriend looked at me and smiled. We were graduating Minecraft University and moving in together in his very own dumpster. I smile back and look at Skye, who is sitting on the other side of me. She is grinning like crazy, her eyes welling up with tears. I am tearing up, too. I couldn't believe this is happening. My dream is coming true. I am living in Diamond City, graduating Minecraft University. I have the best friends anyone could ever have. I still remember the day I applied for the Young Crafters program..._

**Time Skip: Next Day**

I woke up, smiling. My heart was still beating fast. _Today is the day. I will find out my destiny today._ I hopped out of bed and quickly changed all of my clothes and fixed my hair. I packed up the rest of my things, once again leaving my laptop out. I ran downstairs and found Skye there, eating breakfast. At least she was fully dressed. I turned on the TV and switched it to the news.

_"Kids are already arriving here in Diamond City at Minecraft University to get their new schedules for their busy day with the Young Crafters program."_

I smile as I think about what it would be like when we arrive. Then, I notice something behind the reporter. Three boys were making funny faces behind her. One was a dragon in a tuxedo, another was a guy in a red and black hoodie, and another was a Mudkip in a tuxedo. I started to laugh uncontrollably. They were hilarious, and the fact that the reporter had no clue what was going on behind her made it even funnier.

Soon, Skye was done with breakfast and we rode our bikes to the post office to check the mail. As soon as we got there, we almost forgot to lock our bikes up. We walked inside and I took out my key and unlocked our P.O. box. I was so nervous, my hands were shaking like crazy. Then, we saw the letters. I handed Skye's letter to her and I held mine in my shaking hands.

"Alright, on three we open them together. Got it," Skye said to me. I nodded. "Good. One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

As soon as Skye said 'three' I tore open my letter. I tossed the envelope on the ground and opened the folded piece of paper.

_Miss Moonie,_

_We are happy to inform you that you have exceeded the requirements needed to get into the Young Crafters program at Minecraft University in Diamond City! Your plane ticket is included in the envelope and the driver will be picking you up when you arrive. Again, congrats and good luck with your new life!_

I could hardly contain my excitement. I kept on reading the letter over and over. Then, I looked up and saw Skye's face. That was almost the same face she had the day we found out that we were being kicked out of the orphanage.

"Skye...I-I don't know what to say..."

Skye looked up at me. " Me either...I made it in!" The frown was just a cover up. As soon as she said that she got in, a huge grin appeared in place of the sadness. Her and I hugged and jumped and squealed. We ran outside and rode our bikes back to the orphanage so quickly, we looked like blurs.

"Ms. Test! Ms. Test!" I yelled her name when I barged through the door. The other kids were looking at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care. "Ms. Test!"

She came running downstairs. "What is it dear? Is something wrong?"

Skye shook her head and we showed her the letters. "We got in!" I yelled.

She squealed along with us and hugged us tightly. "I knew you would make it, girls! Oh, I'm just so proud of you!"

"Moonie, what time do we leave?" Skye asked me. I checked the plane tickets.

"Our plane leaves at 5:00 today." I checked my watch. "Holy crudge! It's 3:30! Ms. Test, please call us a cab while we get our things downstairs!" I turned to the other kids. "Anybody who chooses to help gets our rooms."

A kid named Jimmy zoomed up the stairs while another named Sammi was on his heels. I turned to Skye. "And that is how you get helpers, my dear friend." She laughed and ran upsatirs with me right after her. Sammi was helping me and bringing boxes down two at a time. I smiled and grabbed the last few boxes and handed them to him. I grabbed my laptop and turned around to face the empty room. _I'm gonna miss you._

**Time Skip: On The Plane**

I am listening to music when our food comes around. I was expecting slop, but I was surprised. I got pizza. Fresh and hot, and it looked delicious. I looked around the plane. Skye and I got first class tickets to Diamond City. And it felt good. The seats were comfy and the plane had WiFi, so I could get on my MineBook. I was watching some YouCraft videos. Some people were staring at me when I laughed, so I had to bite my pillow. But when somebody experiences jumpscares and they scream, it's just too funny! A bit later, I checked the time. _9:00. I should be arriving at around 9:45...I should get ready. _I closed out and shut down my computer and put it away. I then buckled up. Soon, we landed. Finally. I got my carry-on and got off the plane to go through everything.

**Time Skip: 1 Hour Later**

By the time Skye and I got our bags and things, it had been an hour. We had to have this car-thing to transport our things from one place to the other. We saw a person holding up a sign with our names on it.

"That must be our driver." I pointed to him. We drove over to him and he escorted us out to his car. Skye and I helped get everything packed into the car and got in.

"I can't believe we are on the way to Minecraft University. I mean, who knew? Oh my gosh, I am so excited! But, I am also REALLY tired." I said groggily. I stood up and peeked my head out of the sunroof, my jaw dropping in amazement. "Uh, Skye...you have to come see this."

"Yeah Mo- oh...wow..." Skye's jaw dropped, too. I never knew a city could be this amazing. It was so beautiful. The lights on the tall skyscrapers flashing and sparkling, the moon so big in the sky, it looked as if you could just reach out and touch it. I could just stand here and stare forever.

"Moonie, look!" Skye was pointing at a huge electronic sign that said, _Minecraft University- 3 Miles Ahead_. Yes! We were almost there!

"Excuse me, ladies, we have to make a stop for a second. Would you like something? My treat." The driver stopped at a food joint. The food smelled so good, and I couldn't resist free food.

"I would like a burger, please...and some ice cream! Do they have cheesecake flavor?"

"Moonie!" Skye nudged my arm. 'We ate on the plane!"

"No no...It's fine. Would you like something, mam?" The driver asked Skye. Skye sighed. I knew she couldn't resist free food, either. "A burger, please."

We received our food and ate it, careful not to get it everywhere. "Thank you, sir! We really appreciate it!" I said, smiling. We threw our trash away in the tiny bin that was in the limo.

**~(Author's Note)~**

**Guys! That is the end of my first chapter of Majors and Miners: Days at Minecraft University! Yeah...anyways, OC's are open if you want to comment oyur OC, that is fine! P.S. I know that the products (YouCraft, DeviantMinecArt, etc.) was cheesy...but that's just how I roll! *Ahem***

**Adam: Hey!**

**Moonie: What?**

**Quentin: When are we coming into the story more?**

**Moonie: You're coming, don't worry!**

**Ty: Yeah, we better be.**

**Moonie: Hey! Don't sass me.**

**Ty: What are you gonna do about it?**

**Moonie: *zaps him with a small electrocution spell***

**Everyone runs, screaming.**

**Let's just move on. And again, if you have an OC you want to submit, or any Questions/Comments, just submit them in the comments below and remember to stay updated for the next chapter!**


	3. Stuffs

Guys, I am so sorry for not updating the story in a while...it has been a MESS at home. My internet has been out so...yeah...and...I am running out of ideas about this chiz. So, if you want to help just comment! 


End file.
